101 Ways To AnnoyScare The Cast To Death
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: A certain trickster wants to join the Cast. What does he do? Annoy/Scare them until they let him. But how much will the Cast endure?
1. 1

1) Turn all black clothing yellow, orange, and pink.

2) Mix stashes up greatly.

3) Turn on loud, annoying music once an hour starting at 1 am and ending at 9 am. Every night.

4) Take away the Cast Pokémon and put them in the Basement That Does Not Want To Be.

5) In the dead of night, transport them to Asgard.

6) Ruin the Apartment while they are gone.

7) Toss their favorite/most worn clothes into the Bog.

8) Pour water on them at midnight. Every night.

9) Ruin all their food.

10) Invite the people they fear over.

11) Give the goblins a dozen cookies each.

12) Give Roxas caffeine.

13) Throw their weapons in the Library's basement.

14) Take Oshawott and leave him in one of the Wonderlands.

15) Set them all on blind dates with who they fear.

16) Steal all of G.G.'s books and leave a note claiming I burnt them.

17) Cause 7 long blackouts a week every week.

18) Send in Fanboy.

19) Take their diaries and have casual conversations about their entries.

20) Mock who their crushes are.

21) Flirt with the males' crushes in front of them.

22) Invite the Twilight characters over.

23) Invite Ann over when all females are gone.

24) Sabotage their inventions.

25) Set Peter on G.G.

26) Handcuff G.K. to Trellis

27) Handcuff Axel to Boris.

28) Handcuff Vanitas to Roxas, Xion, Dee, and Dum.

29) Handcuff Ark to Tim.

30) Handcuff myself to G.G..

31) Put Cast Members on different worlds, universes, dimensions, and realms.

32) Put them in a KH game and play them.

33) Pitch Cast Pokémon against Legendary Pokémon.

34) Dye their hair different colors.

35) Make the words in G.G.'s book backwards.

36) Reverse gravity in the Cast Apartment.

37) Give Xion, Dee, & Dum caffeine and watch the results.

38) Add a few things to the Labyrinth.

39) Put annoying additions to the Death Star and the Executor.

40) Take control of Ark's LEGO guys and set them on the Cast.

41# Hang G.G. by her feet above the Bog and have her beg for mercy.

42# Cast a spell that prevents Jar Jar Binks from leaving the Apartment.

43) Tell Emily that Trellis read her diary.

44) Tell Sarah that Jareth stole Toby again.

45) Tell Axel that G.G. and Boris are getting ready for a date.

46) Tell Boris that G.G. and Axel are getting ready for a date.

47) Eat Popcorn while watching the results.

48) Tell Xemnas that G.G. and Axel put The Picture online.

49) Tell Dracula that G.G. got a boyfriend.

50) Tell Roxas, Xion, Dee, and Dum that G.G. is planning on to stop buying ice cream, cookies, soda, etc..

51) Reverse Orko's magic.

52) Build the Tiki Room into the Apartment.

53) Place a deer in front of G.G.'s door, knock, and run.

54) Call Gowland his full name. When he asks where I heard that, say Boris told me.

55) Tell Elliot that the twins are sluffing at the Ultimate Arcade. #Which they probably are).

56) Use Star Wars Fat Jokes on Muta.

57) Insult Totto. Watch as he attacks my illusion.

58) Give W.G.'s Ninjas and watch the results.

59) Call Shadow Link a shadow and point out all the ways he's one.

60) See the result when Shadow Link has caffeine.

61) Hire someone to take them out somewhere and make sure G.G. has to drive.

62) Call Muta Fatso whenever I see him.

63) Get Muta to eat all the Cast's stashes.

64) Hijack S.H.E.I.L.D.'s helicarrier and try to blame it on the Cast.

65) Purposely fail at taking over the Organization and tell Xemnas it was the Cast.

66) When G.G. wakes up, create the illusion that her bed is full of snakes.

67) Create the illusion that G.G. disappeared.

68) Trick G.G. into drinking 20 bottles of Coke.

69) Tell Vanitas that Xion kissed Ventus.

70) Invite all the Disney Villains over; saying that the Cast wants to be evil.

71) Do an evil monologue of how I came up with all this.

72) Ask Jareth why a raven is like a writing desk.

73) "Ask" Xemnas to loan me some of the Dusks. Place them in the Cast Apartment.

74) Ferment soybeans in the air vents of the Apartment.

75) Steal Xion's shells.

76) Steal Roxas' WINNER ice cream sticks collection.

77) Make sure the Cast wakes up on a plane piloted by Murdock.

78) Make sure G.G. wake up in a nest of large spiders.

79) When G.G. is #mostly# alone, set an army of mice on her.

80) Explode the oven.

81) Set up several illusions of myself around the Apartment.

82) Invite the most annoying characters in existence over.

83) Kidnap G.G. and take her to my castle. Evade all Cast's attempts to get there. Then pity them and let her go.

84) Steal Naminé's sketch book and all her writing material.

85) Dye Dee & Dum's clothing black.

86) Give all the younger members, goblins, and Ninjas Vanitas' stash of caffeinated drinks.

87) Send the Cast to the Cat Kingdom on a false mission.

88) Record Demyx's and Gowland's music and play it loudly whenever any of them try to take a nap.

89) Ruin the phone and internet connection.

90) Ruin the TV, DVD player, & VCR.

91) Mess up the books and game systems.

92) Mess up phone apps.

93) Ruin Ark's tools.

94) Prevent them from leaving the Apartment.

95) Set an angry Larxene and/or Hulk on them.

96) Shut off the hot water. Note: Also cast spell that prevents water from being boiled.

97) Make sure their beds get magically soaked.

98) Make sure their food disappears.

99) Break their heater if it's winter. If summer, their air conditioner.

100) Offer to stop and fix everything on the condition of joining the Cast.

101) Offer to take Nightmare to the hospital.

* * *

The villainess character glanced over the list again, a very, very, very, very, evil grin forming.

"Where should I start then?"

* * *

#1

* * *

Shantel knew something was wrong the moment Jessica screamed.

She rushed to her room and stopped dumfounded in the hallway.

Jessica's usual black outfit was colorfully disoriented. Her vest was a sickly orange, her pants and shoes a blinding yellow, and her hat was a very hot pink.

"... Did you choose that outfit?"

Still horrified, the Cast Leader shock her head, speechless.

"Who in the name of the Bog of Eternal Stench did this?!"

The girls turned to see Jareth storm towards them, his outfit also color disoriented like Jessica's. Boris quickly joined them, his all black outfit now an all pink one.

Soon the rest of the Cast, Ark, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Trellis, Snape, Spock, Orko, Nightmare, Dee, Dum, Shadow Link, Vanitas, Baron, Muta, Totto, and Shantel's Ninjas, joined them in the hallway; All black clothing

changed into yellows, oranges, and pinks.

"Whoever did this is going to get it!" Vanitas shouted, ready for a Boss battle at a moment's notice.

Jessica sweatdropped. "Good luck finding them, Banana."

"Orko!" Jareth yelled. "This had better not be your fault!"

"N-No!" Orko cried. "It wasn't me!"

Before the Cast could argue any further, a note fluttered from above them and landed on the floor.

Baron, being the smallest, picked it up and read it.

"What's it say?" Muta asked.

"... I think Jessica should read it." he handed the note to her.

"... 'This is only the beginning.-L'..."

* * *

After various complaints from the Goblin King ("Who in the name of the Bog is 'L'?") and Snape reversing the color disorienting spell, Jessica sat on the couch; Studying the note on the coffee table.

Normally people out to get them wouldn't bother with an alarming prank. Was this a new enemy? Or an old one?

_To repeat Jareth, _the Cast Leader thought. _Who in the name of the Bog is 'L'?_

* * *

**Enjoy this? Unlike G.G.'s usual ANs, this is going to be conducted by me. And yes this will be continued before you ask.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jareth (G.K.) belongs to Labyrinth. Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Vanitas belong to Kingdom Hearts. Boris, Dee, Dum, & Nightmare belong to Alice in the Country of Hearts. Trellis belongs to Amulet. ****Snape belongs to Harry Potter. Spock belongs to Star Trek(2009). Orko belongs to the old He-Man. Shadow Link belongs to Legend of Zelda. Baron, Muta, & Totto belong to The Cat Returns. ****Jessica (G.G.), Shantel (W.G.), & Ark belong to their creators.**

**If you do not know any of these characters, I suggest you Google them so you know how they look like. I made this a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic since it ****has mostly KH characters.**

**What do I belong to? Not telling. Not spoiling the story yet.**

**Please review this and be sure to be around for the next trick.**

**-L**


	2. 2

#2

* * *

After checking to make sure that the hallway was empty, Shantel locked her door. Entering the password, she opened the vault that held her food stash.

She stood dumbfounded when she saw various peach food products and different types of dark chocolates.

* * *

Jareth was humming one of his songs as he turned the crystal to his crystal vault.

His eyes widened in both in alarm and horror.

"Ice cream?!...Doughnuts?!... And candy bars?!"

* * *

Knowing that his door was locked, Axel took his black box of sweets out. But when he dumped it, his room became waist deep in-

"Pringles?"

* * *

On the _Executor_, Vader found some rare free time.

Opening the door, he various types of horror while his eyes fell in various types of sweets.

"WHERE ARE MY PRINGLES?!"

* * *

Checking that his twin was asleep, Dee chuckled as he brought out their secret stash.

Now imagine his sorrow when all their sweets were replaced with sea salt ice cream.

* * *

Roxas was almost singing with happiness as he opened his closet.

"Caffeinated drinks?"

* * *

Using his Keyblade, Vanitas opened the door to his stash.

And to his horror, chips, cookies, doughnuts, Powerades, and Sprits fell out.

"Where are my Code Reds and Cokes?!"

* * *

Three Stormtroopers and a Pokémon rubbed their hands together as the Cast Leader opened up the secret second closet.

The five of them were absolutely shocked when they saw it completely and utterly empty.

* * *

After gathering up in the living room and taking an hour of re-organizing, the stashes were returned to their rightful owners.

"Now everything's back to normal." Jessica said.

"Yes. Except..." Shantel hesitated.

"What?"

Where are my cookies?!"

* * *

Another hour of looking in the oddest of places, Oshawott came running in, carrying a note.

When Jessica took it from him, she saw a large, printed L on it.

"Osha Oshawott (_Who is L?_)?"

"Who in the galaxy is L?!"

* * *

**I am back with another prank for the Cast.**

**Here's who got who's stash:**

**W.G. got G.K.'s stash. G.K. got Axel's stash. Axel got Vader's stash. Vader got Dee and Dum's stash. The Twins' had Roxas' stash. Roxas had Vanitas' stash of sodas. And Vanitas got G.G.'s stash.**

**What happened to W.G.'s stash? You'll see.**

**-L**

***sniffs***

**-C.M.**

**Hey man.**

**-L**

**I smell cookies!**

**-C.M.**

**Later. And this will help with your delayed gravitation.**

**-L**

**So you're saying if me wait, I'll get a lot of cookies?**

**-C.M.**

**Yes, but for now, let's thank our reviewers:**

**Nightwing2593: Yes I would. And if it's when you are waking up to find yourself on a plane being flown by a mad man, it can be pretty terrifying. I am after something from them and I am determined to get it. Thank you for the first review.**

**And viewers? Think you can guess who C.M. is?**

**-L**

**Please review!**

**-C.M.**


	3. 3

#3

* * *

After another long, confusing day, the Cast welcomed a good night's rest.

Unfortunately, they were denied that.

* * *

**12:59 AM**

Jessica shifted comfortably under her comfortable blankets when-

**1:00 AM**

_"Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!"_

"Wha? Wha? Wha?" she shot up as one of her most hated songs boomed in her ears.

* * *

**1:01 AM**

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" she shouted, covering her head with the couch pillows.

"I'm trying!" Ark shouted, franticly trying to shut the power.

"Try harder!" Jareth yelled, his fingers jammed in his ears.

"Mercy!" Vanitas had jammed his head in the cushions of on of the couches.

Before Ark or Spock could successfully turn it off, the song ended.

"... Did you guys do something?" asked the Cast Leader.

"No."

"...Let's go back to bed."

* * *

**2:30 AM**

_"The seaweed is always greener in-"_

"Oh mercy!" Axel shrieked.

* * *

At 3:25, the Nyan Cat started playing.

Most of the Cast held their ears in pain.

"I don't know what your guys problem is." Ark said. "This is a good song."

Multiple Cast Members(who could) gave him strange or irritated looks.

"Pleas tell me it's not the ten hour one." Vader pleaded.

* * *

**4:05 AM**

_"We! Are Never Ever Ever! Getting back together!"_

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Rex begged.

Cody screamed.

At this point, the Cast were too tired to even try to plug their ears.

When the song finally finished, Jessica said, "I'm way to tired to get to my bed..."

"Agreed." Axel yawned and fell asleep on one of the couches.

* * *

**10:40 AM**

All the Cast Members lay fast asleep in various parts of the living room.

As most of them snored away, a note fluttered from the ceiling and landed on the Cast Leader's face.

It read:

_Did you get a good night's sleep? :)_

_-L_

* * *

**One prank down, 98 more to go.**

**-L**

**Cookies now?**

**-C.M.**

**No, but we can acknowledge the reviews from the last chapter**

**-L**

**jrarulez: Nope, but a good guess. Wanna another go? Think you can guess who C.M. is?**

**Nightwing2593: Nope. Interesting idea; I may use that sometime. Maybe on my brother and his companions. You do, do you?**

**USbeagle: Thank you. I am glad you are enjoying this. And thank you. Think you can guess my name?**

**-L**

**Please review.**

**-C.M.**


End file.
